1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to communication networks and more specifically voice and data networks within a house, an office or a building using existing telephone lines with a communication port to outside the voice and data network.
2. Description of Related Art
Within an existing home network, devices are limited to one type of network and use either voice devices such as phones or computers. There does not exist a device for home use that allows communications between multiple phones or computers using existing telephone lines. A PBX box is the only similar device, but requires each phone to be wired individually to the PBX box. The PBX box is very expensive, and it would be very expensive to adapt an existing house or building to a PBX system if all the telephone lines had to be reinstalled so that each phone line was routed separately between a telephone and the PBX box.
In “Standardization Activities and Technology Competitors for the Home Networking,” Hwang et al., Proceedings of 1998 International Conference on Communication Technology, 1998, pp 787-832, in-home networking is discussed for the connection of various devices and the distribution of data to these devices. Multiple data types with security must be easily configured, have low cost and negligible maintenance. In “Emerging Home Digital Networking Needs,” Chen, W. Y., Proceedings—1997 Fourth International Workshop on Community Networking, IEEE, pp 7-12, 1997, the possibility of using the IEEE 1394 protocol for a digital home network is explored. There are four driving forces for a home network that are discussed, home automation, home computer, digital audio and video distribution, and digital access network.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,861 (Humpleman) a home network architecture is described that has an internal digital network interconnecting devices in the home. Network interfaces connect entertainment services into the network by coupling to an external network. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,612 (Dunn et al.) a computer adapter and call routing system allows broad band networks, such as cable television, to provide digital data and telephone service. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,634 (Hui et al.) a peer to peer protocol is used to provide a plug and play capability in a distributed telephone system. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,748 (Odinak) a home control system is described using the electrical wiring of a home for communications. The system includes the uses high bandwidth and high frequency channels along with low frequency channels for control information. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,548 (Sistanizadeh et al.) a system and method is described for providing an Internet access by means of a Public Switched Telecommunication Network (PSTN) using a full time asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) between a subscriber processor terminal and a local area network (LAN) node and router located remote from the subscriber.
There are a large number of homes and buildings that have been wired for telephone service, and the wiring usually can only accommodate one or two phone lines. Attached to these phone lines can be several phones, but only one phone per line can be in use on separate conversations at one time. Also unless a calling phone is on one line and the receiving phone is on another line, communication between the two phones cannot be accomplished. A computer can use a telephone line by means of a modem to connect to an Internet service provider (ISP), but if there are more computers than phone lines, all of the computers cannot connect to the Internet a one time. If each telephone line is being used by a computer, then the telephones cannot be used, and computers cannot communicate with one another unless they are using separate lines.